


~ yours truly; j.jk

by coffee_mp3



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_mp3/pseuds/coffee_mp3
Summary: "pull the trigger on my love.""i already have.""p.s. yours truly."on a windy day in march, i loved a sad boy; a gem the world had abandoned.Park Hana is just getting used to manuevering the adult world as a medical resident. But, her life takes an unexpected and dangerous turn when she meets Jeon Jungkook.





	1. a blurb from ya gal

lmao i have no idea what i'm writing. this story bout to be the worst thing you've read.

to whoever is reading my shit, lol luv ya

ok

bye

actually i do want to tell you a little something about this.

this isn't like a regular fanfic. it's gonna have a little more depressing shit like death, jail, and hospital lingo. if anything, it's written more like a k-drama plot than a BTS fanfiction.

so imma just warn you that if medical/crime dramas ain't yo cup of tea, then you're gonna get bored really quick reading this, which is totally fine because i'm a terrible writer. you'd get bored either way.

if you're still here for the ride, buckle up, love. you're gonna be just as confused as I am writing this.

haha.


	2. the same old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, it seems like a usual day at the hospital for medical resident Park Hana until she accidently sees something she shouldn't have.

"하나!"

I lay still sleepy on the cot, not fully conscious if I had heard my name called.

"박 하나! Park Hana!"

The voice called out twice, as it got increasingly louder and closer to the call room. I jolted up from sleep as the door to the call room burst open. There, at the doorway, stood the silhouette of a tall, lanky figure in purple scrubs. I almost immediately knew who it was.

"Park Hana! What are you doing?! You can't be sleeping on call!" yelled the man.

"Sorry Minhyuk. I'm really sorry. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep in the past couple days because the hospital has been so busy." I said, quickly trying to fix my hair and wipe the drool off my face.

Minhyuk softened his hard features a little at my wild state, but his voice was just as stern.

"We've only been residents for a week. We can't be slacking off like this already. Little sleep is a part of the requirements of a doctor. So, if we're gonna be doctors in the future, we have to learn to adjust quickly. Come on, you know this Hana."

He pulled me up from my cot and tied my hair up as I washed my face in the sink. I quickly and quietly cleaned up my mess, a little guilty that I had fallen asleep so early into my night shift. Minhyuk stood at the doorway again, holding the door open as I scanned the dark call room for my stethoscope and my clipboard of patient records. I smiled at him as I walked out into the hospital floor.

Yoon Minhyuk is my best friend. He is practically the only person I have in my life, especially after my parents died. Minhyuk and I met in freshman year of university and became friends because I was new to Korea and couldn't speak Korean well (yet!) and he was socially awkward and had no friends. As the years passed, we became closer and closer as we finished university together and then went to the same medical school together. After my parents abruptly died in a car accident in my senior year when I was completing my pre-med degree, I had no one to rely on other than Minhyuk. When I started attending Yonsei University College of Medicine with him, I felt even more alone as I had no close family members living in Seoul. Many weekends and Chuseok holiday breaks, I spent with him and his family in Seoul. Minhyuk and his sister, mother, and father have become a second family for me.

On the note of his family, Minhyuk is rich. Like he lives in a luxury apartment complex in Gangnam that overlooks the Han River. His parents are both influential members on the corporate board of a prominent hospital in Seoul. With medicine in his blood, it is no wonder that Minhyuk was the top of our class in both university and medical school. Despite his intelligence and money, Minhyuk never had friends growing up. He never had any girls interested in him and always opted out of going to school dances because he was always dateless and friendless. Apart of this, may be that up until befriending me, he had no fashion sense and had no interest in his appearance. So, he looked like a matted raccoon dressed in old 90s clothes that had just climbed out of a public trashcan. Luckily since knowing me, I've knocked some sense into that man and started taking him out shopping and giving his entire appearance a makeover. Now, he's quite dapper: always in tailored suits in public, hair gelled nicely up, and more toned arms and thighs. Whenever we go out to drink, he always leaves the bar or club with several new phone numbers of girls in his phone. Yet with all these girls thirsting over him, he hasn't dated a single one. Somehow, throughout his transformation of a person, I haven't changed a bit. I'm still the same unattractive, pudgy girl with bland hair from high school.

~~

After several hours of walking the floors of the hospital on patient rounds and checking vitals and completing more paperwork, I look at my watch as I sit down for the first time in hours. My watch reads 2:28 am. I let out a small sigh. Only eight more hours to go. I can feel a migraine coming on. The last few days have been busy as hell for me. I haven't been able to catch steady sleep without being interrupted by one of my patients needing me.

Without anybody noticing, I quickly entered a narrow hall meant only for the custodians of the hospital to store their equipment. I knew the halls of this hospital better than any other resident here because this was where my parents were taken to be treated after their car accident. I spent several weeks in these same halls as I watched my parents' organs and systems fail them. In a way, their deaths here at this hospital have reminded me daily that the reason I chose this profession was so the terrible treatment that they received from doctors would never happen to anyone else under my watch.

At the end of the dimly lit hall, I found a familiar metal door. I body slammed my weight against the heavy door to open it. As I stepped out onto the roof of the hospital, cold air and the night's darkness embraced me. Out below was Seoul's brilliant skyline that twinkled like tiny stars. This view was all too close to me; I had come up here many times to have some peace while my parents were slowly dying in the floors below me. Here I was again five years later, more stronger than I was before.

As I reflected on my journey to where I was now, I heard a small cough from the left of me. I looked in that direction. In the pitch black of the night, I could make out a figure standing on the ledge of the hospital roof, swaying back and forth with the wind and looking at the earth below him.

 


	3. acquainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana meets a mysterious boy, who leaves her life as quickly as he came in.

I quickly ran across the roof towards the boy, screaming "get off there!"

The boy, probably not hearing me despite my loudness, continued to stand on the edge and look down at the city road six floors below him.

Once again, I screamed "Hey! Get off there! It's not safe!"

The boy did not respond and still had his back towards me.

I gently held his arm and pulled him off the ledge of the hospital roof. His skin was ice cold. I dragged him several yards away from the ledge and sat him down on the concrete ground. I took off my doctor coat and placed it around his shoulders in efforts to warm his cold body temperature. The boy kept his sleepy, drunken gaze on me as I sat down in front of him. The boy looked to be in his early twenties; he had long black hair that almost covered his eyes, small thin lips, and big doe eyes. His face looked extremely sick. His eyes were sunken in and his face was abnormally pale and thin.

"Let's talk through this," I say more calmly as I've gotten him to come down from the edge.

"Are you ok? Were you thinking about jumping off?"

The boy didn't answer. Instead, his lips curved into a blissful smile and he slowly closed his eyes. It seemed like the boy wasn't paying attention to anything I had said before. As I opened my mouth to address him again, his body went limp and fell forward. Luckily, I was sitting right in front of him, so I managed to catch his body before it hit the concrete rooftop. I placed his body weight on me and quickly found my phone to dial the hospital to send nurses up to the roof. As I was waiting for my call to be picked up by one of my nurses, I realized that the diagnosis was obvious. How did I not see it earlier? Idiot. What was the point of med school, then?

 **Symptoms** : Decreased body temperature, abnormal skin color, unresponsiveness, and shallow breathing.

 **Diagnosis:** Drug overdose. Specifically a depressant because his skin color was pale.

The call was picked up by a nurse on the 4th floor and I quickly reported my diagnosis and asked her to send a team of nurses and a transport wheelchair to the roof.

The team of nurses placed the unconscious boy in the wheelchair and wheeled him downstairs to the ICU while simultaneously monitoring his pulse and starting an IV line. I stayed behind trying to recount what had just happened and was pleased with my first actual diagnosis of a patient. I was surprised I hadn't panicked one bit.

As I went back to pick up my coat off the ground, I saw a red beaded bracelet lying not too far from the edge of the roof, where the boy had been standing only half an hour ago. I assumed it was his and so I pocketed it and planned on finding him later to return it.

~~

The next couple days were just as busy as the last couple, but I was happy seeing the boy make progress. The boy, or should I say man, was 25 years old and named Jeon Jungkook, as I learned from his medical records. Jungkook was assigned as a patient under my watch until he progressed enough to safely leave the hospital. I returned the red beaded bracelet to him and he shyly gave me a small 'thank you'.

After 9 days at the hospital and hours of therapy over his suicidal thoughts, the hospital declared him safe to leave. I visited right as he was finishing packing the few things he had from his room.

I entered the room quietly and sat down at the end of his hospital bed and watched his back as he folded his flannels. When he turned back around my way, his eyes widened and stepped back a little.

I smiled and said, "Sorry. I just didn't want to disturb you, Mr. Jungkook-ssi."

He looked back down and continued folding. There was a small awkward pause between us, where it seemed like Jungkook was thinking of what to say next.

In the end, after he was done packing his stuff and cleaning the room, all he quietly said (almost whispered) was, "Thank you so much, Doctor Park."

And with that he left the room, the hospital, and my life.

Or so I thought.

 


	4. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, was life back to normal for Hana?

_Two months later..._

I moved out of Minhyuk's house, although he didn't force me, to a small, one bedroom place in a shoddy neighborhood right outside Seoul with the money I've been saving up. I still didn't have enough money for a decent car, so I stayed riding public transportation everywhere.

I left the room of my newest patient. She had severe diarrhea. How unfortunate, but it's kinda funny. I looked down at my clipboard of notes to hide my giggle. I walked up the hall toward the call room, when I ran straight into a body. I grabbed my head in pain as I stepped back a few paces to see Minhyuk in front of me.

"Ya, watch where you're walking idiot." I said glaring into his eyes.

"Says the person who was just looking down and walking." He eyes glimmer with mischief, as he teases me. He ruffled my hair in the same place I was holding my head in pain.

I try to escape his touch and keep walking toward my destination, but he firmly holds my wrist.

"Hana, where are you trying to go? I was just looking for you. Do you want to go out and eat at a place after our shift ends in an hour?"

I stopped trying to set myself free from his clutches because the thought of food was quite appealing. I was really hungry from not eating anything all day. Minhyuk saw that my interest piqued at his mention of food and he continued.

"We can both go home and wash up and meet at the sushi shop a few blocks down from my place, ok?"

Still not looking up at him, I said 'whatever' and walked off with a small 'hmph'. Minhyuk knew that this was a clear yes and smiled before moving on.

~~

I walked down the road to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. I hadn't seen Minhyuk in some time, even though we both were doing our residency in the same hospital. We were now in separate floors and departments.

The sun started to set, painting the sky beautiful shades of purple. The breeze blew a little stronger and I wrapped my coat around me tighter. I looked at the people passing by me: mothers, fathers, and children. I suddenly felt a knot in my throat form. _What I would do to have my mom and dad back? What I'd give to have my life back to normalcy?_ I quickly wiped the tears at the edge of eyes before they slipped down. I turned my gaze away from the walking people and towards the Han River to the right of me. I saw a figure a few meters away from me, holding the railing of the bridge and looking down at the river. The figure raised their arm off the railing to brush their hand through their hair. I noticed a fast whiz of red as they did this motion. I focused on the red thing and realized I had seen it before. It was a thin, red beaded bracelet. The identity of this figure came into the foreground of brain. Jeon Jungkook.

The bus honked and interrupted my encounter.

"Lady, are you getting in?!" yelled the stout bus driver.

"Yeah, sorry sorry." I grabbed my bag and looked once more at Jeon Jungkook and ran into the bus.


	5. good food and company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana catches up on life with her best friend, Yoon Minhyuk, and gets a nice break from her stressful life.

I sat, smiled and nodded my head at the same waiter who passed me several times. Beneath the table, my damp fists crushed the delicate silk of my skirt.

 _"How could he ask me to eat dinner out with him and then show up late?!"_ I thought, angrily.

Just as I was thinking this, the door to the sushi restaurant flew open. Minhyuk stormed in wearing a wet polo shirt from the rain outside. His eyes met my glaring and infuriating ones and he quickly walked over and sat down across from me.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry for making you wait. I drove myself here and I got caught in some traffic," He said in a sincere tone. But I wasn't taking it.

"Oh poor rich boy had to drive himself here without his chauffeur in his sports car and had to deal with the common daily traffic," I say in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Hana, just drop it. I'm here now." He passes me a menu while taking his own.

"FYI, don't think I let you win this argument because I dropped it. I'm only doing so because we're in public."

"Ok, whatever you say Hana." Minhyuk lightly laughed while flipping through the pages of the restaurant menu.

[...]

Over our dinner of sushi and drinks, I ranted about my ever increasing debt from medical school, while Minhyuk complained about the inconsistencies in privacy policy of the hospital that the doctors and nurses weren't following. We both decided to leave dinner a little early because he had an early morning shift the next day and I just wanted to catch up on sleep. The rain worsened from a drizzle to downpour and Minhyuk decided himself that he would drop me at my shabby apartment.

"Call me or text me in between your shift tomorrow. I'm not working tomorrow, so I'll be free all day. Goodnight, Minhyuk," I called out to Minhyuk in his car before closing my apartment door.

I changed into some PJ's and got into my bed (which was more of mattress on the floor). I pulled out my diary from beneath the mattress and jotted down some small notes about today before almost immediately falling asleep.

**May 7**

⚬ Use the Bovie cautery to stop bleeding from any small vessels

⚬ Do better differential diagnoses

⚬ Dinner with Minhyuk was nice

 


	6. ramen noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk with a familiar face

The next morning I woke up around noon and spent the rest of the day running necessary errands. I bought more groceries to restock my tiny refrigerator and online ordered a two seater couch to be delivered at my place. I had planned on buying myself a cute outfit, but the sky was getting darker and darker as I approached the bus stop near the Han River again. As I stood on the road sidewalk, I thought about how the only successful purchase I had made today was the couch. I was quickly reminded of my rant to Minhyuk yesterday about not having enough money.

On the note of Minhyuk, I checked my phone to see if he texted or called me during his down time at the hospital. In my conversation with him, the only thing he had sent was a tired selca of himself. I texted a small emoji sad face in the chat and put my phone away.

I looked toward the Han River and saw a colorful reflection of lights on the river's surface. Oh, how I missed this. I had forgotten that some spring/summer nights, the river was lit up different shades of the rainbow.

I walked a few paces from the bus stop towards the bridge. I looked down at the dark, shimmering water below that was now tinted a bright pink. Not too far from where I was standing was a man holding the bridge railing and staring down at the water below, similar to me.

 _Jeon Jungkook_. It was him again, I just knew. The way he stood; he seemed to put more of his weight on his left leg and his black hair was messy. It was all familiar. I continued to watch him through my peripheral vision. For some time, we both silently stood there, intensely focused on the river below. In the distance, I could hear a live jazz band playing and people clapping along on the shores of the river. I once again peered to the left at Mr. Jungkook-ssi, but he had already gone to the other end of the bridge. I knew that my bus would be here any minute, but something in me told me to follow him. So I did what my body and mind told me to do: I followed his figure that was a couple hundred feet ahead of me into the night.

I followed him down winding streets and dark alleyways to a children's playground in a small neighborhood on the other side of Seoul. I stayed back and watched from behind a building nearby. He cautiously walked over to a playground bench looking both ways as if looking for people. He then laid down on the bench, placed his padded jacket over himself, and cuddled into a small ball. I stood there very confused as the man started to slowly doze off. My throat started to get that weird lump in it that usually came whenever I thought of my dead parents. As I watched Jungkook sleeping on the bench, I couldn't help but be reminded of my lonely, hopeless state after my parents died. I thought about how much of a difference it made just to have Minhyuk or anyone there.

As if I was controlled by a remote, my legs started to move me in the direction of the man laying on the park bench. I had never had this happen before to me, but it felt like someone else was in my body doing these actions. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the sleeping figure with my hand tapping his shoulder. Jungkook jolted up off the park bench, wide eyed and startled.

"Hello, Mr. Jungkook-ssi. Do you remember me? Your doctor, Park Hana?" I said gently.

"Oh yeah. Hello, Dr. Park. Nice to meet you again." As Jungkook became more awake and aware of the situation, he also looked more and more confused.

"Not to be rude Doctor, but may I ask what you're doing here?" He inquired politely.

"I was just walking back to the bus stop from one of my friend's house in this neighborhood and I saw you sleeping here." I said looking him in the eyes.

He mouthed a small 'oh'.

I decided to lay out the question that had been annoying me this entire time.

"Mr. Jungkook-ssi, do you have a home?"

I watched his eyes avert away from mine and wander the woodchip ground of the playground. After a few silent moments, he lifted his head and said,

"No. And if you're gonna judge me or try to provide me help with your rich money, I'm not interested Doctor," He bitterly spat.

"No Jungkook-ssi, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place to share some ramyun."

He was utterly surprised by my proposition.

"Why?"

"I understand that we're both the same age. Also, I myself was in a similar disheveled state a few years ago. "

Once again, there another long pause between us. But I broke it with,

"If you don't feel comfortable eating with me, then I understand. It can be really difficult. I know it can feel like you're being held down by the world's weight and can't move forward no matter how hard you try. I've been there before. Well, I'll get going then."

I smiled at him and turned towards the street. I was halfway up the street when I heard a voice call "wait Doctor". I looked back and saw Jungkook running up the street towards me with his jacket in his hands and his shoes untied.

 


End file.
